


With This Ring

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Endless Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: Susan noticed it on Tuesday.  Agent Yuy dropped off some paperwork for the Director and offered to sign the birthday card for Agent Disher circulating the office.  Something glinted out of the corner of her eye and she glanced over catching sight of a gold band resting on his left hand.





	

Susan noticed it on Tuesday. Agent Yuy dropped off some paperwork for the Director and offered to sign the birthday card for Agent Disher circulating the office. Something glinted out of the corner of her eye and she glanced over catching sight of a gold band resting on his left hand.

Mouth open she couldn’t pull her eyes away, that was definitely a ring on his finger, glowing in the light as he braced himself against the desk while he scribbled his message. Signing with a flourish he handed the pen to her with a nod and walked away.

“Holy smokes.”

Flying out of her chair, Susan all but sprinted down the hall. Bursting into the break room she looked wildly around, spotting several colleagues and a couple agents sitting around the table.

“Heero Yuy got married!” She practically shrieked the news, throwing herself into the chair across from Pam in HR and Agent Donner from Cyber Crime. “He’s wearing a ring!”

By Thursday, the gossip was flying. Some said he was wearing it for an undercover mission. Others said he’d finally proposed to Relena Peacecraft, after all they’d been seen having lunch together just the day before. Several people placed bets on it being another agent and for a while it seemed like you couldn’t get to the coffee pot for the crowd of people staring not so discretely at every hand holding a mug.

By Monday of the next week, nobody in the agency seemed the wiser for where the ring came from or who the lucky person might be. Susan, who felt guilty for starting the whole thing, almost wanted to work up the nerve to ask Yuy flat out.

Wednesday rolled round and she was sitting at her desk per usual when Agent Maxwell wandered in. He really only worked part-time, coming in on cases when they needed his expertise, though Susan wasn’t entirely certain what that was. He was cute though and always stopped and chatted with her when he was in.

He was leaned forward now, gesturing wildly in the middle of a story about space pirates trying to board a passenger airplane, not realizing it was full of Preventer agents headed to a conference on L3, when she saw it.

Swinging gently on a simple chain around his neck was a gold ring. She would bet her first born child that the match to it currently sat on Heero Yuy’s left hand.

Glancing up she realized Agent Maxwell had followed her gaze and noticed the dangling ring. Raising a finger to his lips, he offered her a wink and tucked it back into his shirt.

Susan solemnly nodded, making a zipping motion herself. She watched him stride away, humming a tune and smiled happily. Some secrets were too good to share.


End file.
